Bedside or overbed tables are used adjacent beds in hospitals, long term care facilities, nursing homes and home bedrooms. These tables are used for the convenience of the caregiver and the patient or individual in the adjacent bed. Overbed tables, which can be considered a type of bedside table, have a tray table that is positionable over the bed.
Known bedside or overbed tables have certain drawbacks. Some known bedside tables can also be difficult to place adjacent certain beds. Known bedside and overbed tables are also limited to a left-hand or right-hand configuration making them only useful on one side of the bed, or very difficult to use if on the opposite side of the bed.